1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable products, such as diapers, sanitary napkins and underpads and, more particularly, to the top sheet construction thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, disposable products, particularly diapers, sanitary napkins and underpads, have been constructed with top sheets of hydrophobic material. This material has rather low fluid retention and fluid wetback characteristics and improvements in fluid penetration which are desirable especially to prevent leaking when there are rapid gushes of fluid material, such as urine, menstral fluid and the like. The hydrophobic sheets have in the past been made of non-woven polyamide, polypropylene, polyester fibers or mixtures of these and these hydrophobic top sheets have needed improvement in fluid penetration. To this end, U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,101 shows the use of a hydrophobic top sheet which is provided with a series of slits therein which slits serve as values. This hydrophobic top sheet is of a film-like material.
Hydrophobic non-woven materials have been used in diaper construction, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,786, which employs the use of a surfactant in particular areas on treated materials.